Sweet Life
by renesmee101
Summary: Lame title i know.In this story Edward left Bella 15 years ago and now Bella is a famous actor who does all the big movies. Then 1 day Edward shows up at Bella's newest movie. So enjoy and plz reveiw. Also Bella and Edward are both vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

**Chapter 1 Sweet Life ** /) /)

( '.' )

**Bella's POV** (")(")

"Bella you're need on stage". "It's time for you're big scene"

I was in dressing room thinking about senior year 15 years ago when Edward broke up with me.

**Flashback**

It was the last of high school for the senior's poor juniors. I was packing up my locker and when I closed the door I saw my boyfriend Edward for 2 years with a grim on. So I decided to go see what was bothering him.

"Hey Edward"

"Hey": c

Me "Wats up?"

Edward "Bella I think we need to break up"

Me very close to tears "Wh-why?"

"Cause I think I love someone else"

I burst into tears.

**End of Flashback**

"Bella come to the stage right now"

"I'm coming" I said close to tears.

My co-star Elizabeth came in when she saw me so close to crying she knew what was wrong

"Thinking of Edward again?" said Elizabeth.

"y-ya"

"that's ok take all the time you need" said Elizabeth.

"Thx"

"No prob"

"You rock. How do you like the movie so far?"

"It's awesome I love it" said Elizabeth.

"I know me too"

"Girls if you don't come out here now you're fired"

"We better go" I said.

"Oh ya we don't want to get fired" said Elizabeth

When they got out there the director called Bella over. The director told her she had a visitor. So he told him to wait until they were done the scene. When we were done I asked where my visitor is. My assistant took him to my dressing room. When I opened my door to my dressing room. Then I find Edward sitting on my couch in my dressing room.

"Oh you're here" I said

"Yes I'm here" Edward said.

"So why do want to see me?"

"Well I realized I was wrong to leave you"

"Well too late I've been changed why do you think I look so good because I could never look this good and I have a boyfriend"

Edward "who is this boyfriend of yours?"

"His name is Tom"

Tom walks in the room.

Tom "Hey Bella .How was the movie shoot?"

"It was good like always"

Edward "So you're an actress now are you"

"Yup I've done all the big all the big movies"

Edward "Like what exactly?"

Tom "The Titanic"

"The Harry Potter series, The Inkheart series and so much more"

Edward "WOW!"

Edward "well I guess I better go now"

"Let me walk you out"

They walked outside of Bella's dressing room.

Edward "Well I guess I'd better go"

"Yup you'd better go. Oh and why are you here?"

Edward "Well my family and I are moving here"

"Joy what fun"

Edward "Bye"

Edward left.

Tom "Well we better go too cause it's getting late"

"Ok"

Bella and Tom get in Bella's 911 Turbo.

When they get home they go straight to bed. The next morning when they wake up Bella has to go back to the studio because they had to film another scene. When we got there the director told Bella that another director was here to ask her if she wanted to be in her movie. So she told her to think about it. But Bella asked what the movie was called. The director told her it's called "Rebecca's Life". **(I just made that up)**

"What's it about?"

Director "Well it's about a girl who got dumped by her boyfriend and turns out to be in a band"

"Sounds good so I'll think about it"

Director "thanks so much it would mean a lot if you took the part of Rebecca well bye Bella"

Elizabeth "That would be so cool if you took that part"

"I think I'm going to take it. It sounds so good and like my life"

"Good because it's sound awesome"

"Ok I'll go tell my agent to call the director to tell them I'll take the part"

20 minutes later.

My agent "Bella I've got some great news. You got the part

"Yes. When do I start?"

My agent "Two months a month after your break"

"Ok I'm going to tell Elizabeth"

Bella walk in to dressing to find someone sitting on the couch.

**A cliffy eh. Well I'll update soon bi bi.**


	2. The Truth

Bella's POV

**The Truth**

**Bella's POV**

When I walked in the room I saw Edward sitting on my couch.

"What are you doing here?"

Edward "I just wanted to tell you why I dumped you senior year."

"Well you better make it quick cause I have to go tell Elizabeth something"

Edward "Wait you said that you were changed. Right?"

"Yes so what is it to you?"

Edward "Well who changed you?"

"Victoria"

Edward "Thank-You for answering that. Now what were we talking about again?"

"Why you dumped me"

Edward "Right. Well you know how I said that I loved someone else?"

"Yes why?"

Edward "I'm getting there. So the person I loved ya I did like but not like you"

"Really?"

Edward "Yes"

Bella you do not love him he left you remember.

"So why did you leave me?"

Edward "Well the volturi were tracking me"

"Oh"

Director "Bella we need you back on set"

"Coming"

"I've got to go now. See ya later"

Edward "Ok here's my phone number. Alice really misses you so call her. Kay bye"

"Bye Edward"

**What do you want to happen next? Well e-mail your ideas to me bi bi. PS sorry this is so short it was only 2 pgs on Microsoft word. **

/)/)

( '.' )

(")(")


	3. Home Time

Home Time

**Home Time**

**Edward's POV**

When Edward went home the little Pixie Alice jumped him when he came in and pinned him to the ground.

Alice "What happened. Where is Bella??"

"I gave her your phone number. So she'll call you soon I expect."

Five minutes later Bella called. Alice ran to get the phone.

Alice "Hello"

Bella "Alice I'm so glad to hear you're voice again"

Emmett "Hey don't forget me!!"

Bella "Hey Emmett! How could I forget you?"

Emmett "Yay she remembers me"

Bella "Why wouldn't I??"

Rosalie "Cause of our idiot brother Edward (shudder's)"

Bella "Rosalie you're really talking to me?"

Rosalie "Ya why not?"

Edward "Hey Bella. How are you? Are you still mad at me?"

Bella "Yes I still hate you now stop talking to me I want to talk to you're family"

Edward "Fine"

Alice "Bella who changed you anyway?"

Bella " well when you left me senior year Victoria came looking for me and when she found me she asked if Edward would come and I told her that he wouldn't come so she changed me."

So this went on for a couple hours asking different questions. Even Rosalie asked some questions.

Alice "Wow what is your power?"

Bella "Well I can't read minds or see the future but I can track people and repeal any power"

Rosalie "W-O-W"

Bella "I got to go now bye"

Alice "Bye Bella"

Bella hang's up.

Alice "I miss Bella"

Emmett "Me too"

Alice "Let's go visit her in her house"

Rosalie "Ok let's go"

Edward "Can I come too?"

Rosalie "No way!! Edward (shudder's)"

Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett left to see Bella at her house.


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note

**Authors Note **

Ok I will update soon but people I just want you to know that I don't want any flames and if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it. But if you have any advice I will happily take it into consideration. So thanks so much.

/)/)

( '.')

(")(")


End file.
